Wiki Content
1F WireWay Alien life pavilion The Science of the WireWay Aliens Wireway Alien life on Earth and Space Europan Ocean seafood restaurant UFO Transport to Happy Mothership Resort Tomorrowland Pavilion Stitch's Great Escape Space Mountain Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover Astro Orbiter Tomorrowland Speedway Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin Monsters inc. laugh floor Carousel of Progress push the talking trash can Planetarium Animal Lab Touch Tank IMAX Dome Gift Shop Space Station Mars 3D Printing the Future The Amazing You BioWorks Butterfly Garden Pizza Planet 2F ACSL Cafe Kids in Charge Idea Zone Coleman Science Works Theater 3F Prehistoric Adventure The Science Lab Marine Animal Lab Space and Beyond Disasterville Auntie's Pretzel Cell Lab Healthy Food shop Pre-Historic world Welcome to the prehistoric world. So We have take advantage to see From Proterozoic life to Paleogene life. We have Resorts, Food Shops, Attractions, IMAX dome, Water parks, and Gift shops. So enjoy the fun. Sponsored by Jurassic world. Neogene Pre-historic fun and games Fossil hunt IMAX Dome Endangered species zoo and touch tank Where in the World(Gift shop) Botanical Gardens Innovation center Pavilion Hammond Creation Lab Dinner Mr. DNA show Proterozoic life Proterozoic Touch tank Proterozoic microbes up close Rock bottom Cafe First life on gift shop Paleozoic life Cambrian encounter aquarium Paleozoic sea to see touch tank Under the Paleozoic sea Restaurant and gift shop Ordovician Sea life aquarium Silurian Ocean commotion aquarium Devonian Life: From Oceans and seas to the land Carboniferous Ocean and sea life aquarium Carboniferous Swamp forest life Long John silvers Fast food restaurant Permian Marine life Aquarium Permian animal encounter Herbivorus Permian animal petting zoo Mesozoic life Mesozoic marine life touch tank T-Rex Cafe Triassic Life zoo and aquarium Jurassic Life zoo and aquarium Cretaceous Life zoo and aquarium Restaurant-o-saurs Primeval whirl DINOSAUR Finding Nemo - The Musical Fossil Fun games TriceraTop Spin The Boneyard Playground T-Rex Kingdom Gentle giants petting zoo The Aviary Dino sushi buffet Dino-pi-saur(Cc's izza restaurant) Cretaceous cruise Gallimimus Valley Gyrosphere Prehistoric fish and chips kiosk Bamboo Forest Underwater Observatory Triceratops Territory Pachy arena Mosasaurus Feeding show Paleogene Paleogene life Zoo and aquarium Paleogene sea encounters touch tank Ice age ice cream shop Cavey's Prehistoric arcade Rupert's Fire Pit BBQ Restaurant The Cave Gift shop Tyrannia Giant Omelet cafe Tyrannian food kiosk Tyrannia Fries food kiosk Tyrannian petting zoo Tyrannian petpet shop Grarrl's Gift shop cave Prehistoric Australia: Home of the Arulieans Virtual Prehistoric Australian adventure Australian animal zoo and aquarium Outback Steakhouse Down Under cafe Brontosaur Transport to Prehistoric Wold resorts Aboriginal Australian cave Giftshop Epcot Entrance Monorail to Epcot Resorts Future World Spaceship Earth Innoventions West and East West side Ellen's Energy Adventure Wonders of life Pavilion(A.K.A Festival center) * Body Wars * Cranium Command * The Making of Me * Goofy About Health * Izzy's Alphabet pose Wonders of Alien life Pavilion Cranium command: Survival of the fittest Genetic Race Dynasty: A Venosapien Exhibit Space Station Mars IMAX dome at Wonders of Alien life Astrobiology Lab: An Interactive Exhibit Alien Colony Science lab: A Preschool fun Special events for wonder of life For Epcot's International Flower & Garden Festival, the pavilion is open as a Festival Center featuring * Intermissions Café * HGTV Designers Stage * Greenhouse Stage * HGTV Theater * Ask an Expert * Planting Pointers Mission: Space Test Track 2.0 So if you want to be an Tourist: The Pavilion So if you want to be a Chef, a waiter, or a waitress(Restaurant) So if you want to be an Explorer So if you want to be president So you want to be an inventor so you want to be an cashier(gift shop) East side The seas with Nemo and friends Pavilion * Coral Reef Restaurant - a table service dining establishment whose primary draw is the fact that one of its walls is the aquarium's glass back. Mickey can occasionally be seen scuba diving in the aquarium. * The Seas With Nemo & Friends - a ride aboard 'clamobiles' that follows the adventures of Nemo and his friends, with the characters from the movie actually interacting inside the aquarium (opened October 2006) * Sea Base - the main viewing area for the aquarium * Turtle Talk with Crush - an interactive show wherein the sea turtle from Finding Nemo answers children's questions about the sea. * Gift Shop * Lockout Chamber - The Lockout Chamber consists of a scuba diver who dives in a circular tube to teach people about fish and scuba. The land pavilion Living with the Land Soarin Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable The Garden Grill Sunshine Seasons * Asian Shop - A variety of noodle bowls and stir-fries. * Sandwich Shop - A variety of made to order sandwiches. * Soup/Salad Shop - A variety of soups and salads. * Wood-Fired Grill Shop - Rotisserie chicken, beef and fish. * Bakery - Nestle Toll House cookies, ice cream, among others. * Breakfast - Breakfast here offers pasteries, and combos that include eggs, one choice of bacon,or sausage, and a drink. * Soarin' Tour Desk - A desk, located to the left of the entrance to Soarin', where Guests may sign up for the Behind the Seeds Greenhouse Tour, which takes place in the greenhouse section of the Living With The Land attraction. Guests may also purchase Mickey's Mini Gardens, tiny plants produced through tissue culture in nutrient gel and packaged in sterile tubes. * Green Thumb Emporium - A small merchandise area, located across from the Soarin' Tour Desk. A small assortment of Soarin' T-shirts and pins, along with disposable cameras and Mickey's Mini Gardens are available for purchase. Note that this shop has taken on the name of the former, much larger, shop at The Land which occupied the same approximate area. The Imagination Pavilion Journey Into Imagination With Figment Image Works: "What if" Labs Captain EO World Showcase * Mexico pavilion * Norway Pavilion * China Pavilion * Germany Pavilion * Italy Pavilion * The American Adventure * Japan Pavilion * Morocco Pavilion * France Pavilion * International Gateway * United Kingdom Pavilion * Canada Pavilion * Agent P's World Showcase Adventure * Tapestry of Nations (1999-Present) IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth Disney Quest First floor * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold: Man a pirate ship and destroy other ships, sea monsters, and fortresses to collect gold. One player captains the ship by steering and controlling the throttle, while up to four gunners control the cannons. * Virtual Jungle Cruise: Paddle an inflatable raft (with real paddles) as you make your way down a prehistoric river, avoiding dinosaurs and occasionally getting sprayed with water. Second floor * CyberSpace Mountain: Guests design a roller coaster on a design kiosk, then sit in a pitch-and-roll simulator and "ride" it. Guests may also ride pre-built coasters. It is hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, who instead refers to himself as "Bill Nye the Coaster Guy". * Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride: Players wear an HMD as they ride a magic carpet through Agrabah, collecting gems to find The Genie, who has been hidden away in the Cave of Wonders. * Animation Academy: Regular sessions throughout the day teach how to draw characters, with lightpens on computer screens. Guests can purchase a printout afterward. * Sid's Create-a-Toy: A program featuring the evil Sid character from Toy Story that allows one to custom design a toy out of parts of other toys, and then buy it later. * Living Easels: An interactive touch screen program where guests can place various images onto several selectable backgrounds. A full-color printout of a guest's design may be purchased. * Radio Disney Song Maker: Where you can create your own song, and then buy it later. Third floor * Mighty Ducks Pinball Slam: Players "become" a pinball in a gigantic projected pinball game; by rocking their "duck" back and forth, up to twelve players at a time control their corresponding pinball on the screen, attempting to collect the most points. * Buzz Lightyear's AstroBlaster: Players board bumper cars and attempt to navigate over foam balls ("asteroids") on the floor. By doing so, the asteroids will be sucked up into the cabin where players can then load them into a cannon and shoot at the other cars. If hit in the correct spot, one's car may spin around uncontrollably for ten seconds. Usually there are two players to a car; however, it is possible for one person to pilot and shoot at the same time. Fourth floor Ride the Comix 4: Players wear an HMD to "enter the comic book world." Players battle with super villains by using a laser sword. Up to six players can be on a team at a time. Fifth floor * Ride the Comix 5: Players wear an HMD to "enter the comic book world." Players battle with super villains by using a laser sword. Up to six players can be on a team at a time. (This attraction is identical on both the 4th and 5th floor) * Invasion! An ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter: Four players ride inside a rescue vehicle to save astronauts: one player drives, the other three shoot enemy aliens. Based on the now-extinct Magic Kingdom attraction, ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. * Cyber transport to Disney quest Resorts Dragon Sanctuary Entrance Viking boat to Dragon Sanctuary Resorts Sea Of Dragon Sanctuary Tidal Class Dragon Encounter Aquarium Sea Shocker Show Deep sea Cafe Submaripper Feeding show \Underwater Gift Shop From Forests to Tropical Rainforests Sharp Class Dragon Zoo Deadly Nadder feeding show Fruit stand Burger King Tropical Smoothie cafe IMAX Dome of Berk Volcano Stoker Class Dragon Zoo Tiny Dragons petting zoo Mc Donald's Firey peak gift shop Popeyes Louisiana kitchen Mountains, Grasslands, and Caves Boulder/Tracker/Strike/Mystery Class Zoo Crystal caves Cafe and Gift shop Happy wings Playground Gronkle show Night Furry Feeding Show The Glowing mania Gourmet shop Resorts Aboriginal Australian Territory Resort Volcano Village Resort Happy Mothership Resort Disney's Yacht Club Resort Disney's Beach Club Resort & Villas Disney's BoardWalk Inn Disney's BoardWalk Villas Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort Disney Quest Cyber City Resort Isle of Berk Resort Dragon's Den Resort